


buff

by carelesslycast



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesslycast/pseuds/carelesslycast
Summary: Todd Howard and Elon Musk have been friends for years, through thick and thin. When something bad happens to Elon and he admits something personal, what will Todd do?





	buff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while high ok this is not serious at all

Todd Howard still remembered the first time he met Elon Musk. It was a warm june day, and todd just finished announcing skyrim for the switch. He had been so ready to anounce his favorite game for this new system, for he could make even more revenue than on the xbox and playstation. He sat in his dressing room after the announcement, drinking milk from his glass, when there was a knock at the door: his assistant.

"Mr. Howard?" She asked.

"There goes my alone time, kek." He grumbled. "Yes cindy?"

She came into the room and closed the door "id just like to congratulate you on the switch news. We're all very excited."

"Thank you cindy, its pretty poggers. I just wish i had someone to share this feeling with."

"Well now you can sit back and relax. E3 is pretty large this year; go and have a look around."

"I think i will. Thanks gamer." And with that he left his room.

His time on the floor of e3 alone was short lived, as fans and gamers alike frequently stopped him to talk turkey or theories. The more he walked the floor, the more he wished he was back in his room. Just then he saw a surge of people rush around someone down by the main entrance. The crowd was thick, and the only thing he could make out was a mans head. As the crowds heads moved around the mystery mans head revealed itself, and his deep brown eyes bore into his own as they locked their gaze on each other. He stared for what seemed like minutes, but it was probably only a few seconds, before the man turned away to greet a fan. Todd grabbed a nearby fan and said to them, "hey who is that?"

"Oh thats elon musk, ceo of space x."

"Elon musk huh?" And ever since then he was hooked on him, though he didnt rightly know it. Soon after that day, todd contacted elon through twitter, hoping to spark a mutual friendship. It succeeded; he and elon were best friends in no time. Elon has been through everything with todd in these past few years, and he couldnt be happier to have a friend like him.

-

Now it was late 2019, and todd was on his old leather couch at home, playing skyrim. His phone buzzed near him, and, pausing the game, unlocked it to reveal a text from elon.

"Bro, can i come over? Im heart broken."

He quickly responded "of course my dude" and elon was there about 20 minutes later.

"Bro whats wrong?

"Bro, grimes dumped me :/"

"She nerfed you?"

"Yeah!"

"Not poggers man. Im so sorry" He embraced elon tightly; he knew how much he loved for grimes. He loved her more than he hated poor people.

When elon let go they stared at eacher, todd with a look of rightful concern, but elon with a look of endearment and hunger. Elons hand slipped upward to cusp todds jaw, and he leaned in for a kiss. Todd gave back for a second, leaning into his lips fully, before pushing him back.

"Bro, what? What about grimes?"

"She dumped me because she knew i loved you, todd. I want to level up our friendship."

"No lag?"

"No lag." He smiled and leaned back into elons small but luscious lips. Elons hands ran down his back and gently rested them on his hips. Todds hands followed suit, though his went down farther to grip elons ass.

"You want this dlc, elon?" He said in a sultry tone.

"Oh yes. " and he led him to the couch. The skyrim theme song played as todd sucked elons dick.

"Oh my goodness you suck harder than labor unions."

Next he fingered his asshole, then he fucked him. Elon took his turn afterwards. 

They both never cummed so hard in their lives


End file.
